


Cracks in the surface

by Raison_detre



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Overprotective Tadashi Hamada, Tadashi Hamada Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raison_detre/pseuds/Raison_detre
Summary: After arresting Robert Callaghan Hiro and the rest of the gang spend time helping Sanfansokyo while keeping up with their academics. Until they run into a bit of trouble.





	Cracks in the surface

You ever felt pain? You know, the type of one that spreads throughout your entire body in red hot agony and leaves you fainting because of it? Yeah, that's what I’m dealing with, but worse.

Steadying my gaze I tried to catch my breath. God, it hurts to even breath. In, out, in, out just like Tadashi taught you. Tadashi. . . A lump caught in my throat. I wish I could go back, fix all the mistakes I made, try and mend our once unbreakable bond. It shouldn’t have been like this; me bleeding out in an alleyway where any breath could be my last. My phone dead and broken, I tried to call out anyone nearby but it’s impossible. The last time I checked It was already 11 but that was hours ago. The temperature is dropping as every minute goes by and the cold has already started setting in, making me lose all feelings in my limbs. Looking down I grimaced at the giant hole within my abdomen that’s overflowing with my warm blood, covering my entire body.

I Wonder what it’s going to say on the news tomorrow, abandoned dead thirteen year old found in the back of an alley. My dead, rotting body flashed upon all the news channels. And Tadashi will eventually come across one site and- Stop it, no.  
Closing my eyes I tried taking in the largest breath I could muster. I am not going down that road. Not when Tadashi is so close to finding me. So I can’t give up, I refuse too.

. . . .

. . . . “Tadashi. . Pl. . ease hurry. .”

 

Suddenly two headlights flashed towards my right, blinding me in the process. A loud screech was heard. Seconds after a pair of feet came into my line of vision. Hopefully this person can help me. My eyelids were starting to feel like lead. The thought of sleep was calling me.

“Hiro!” Warm hands cradled my head trying to shaking me. Opening my eyes I looked up to see Tadashi crying over my body.

“Ta. . Da . Shi?” I muttered weakly, trying to get a hold of this situation through my head. Is it really him? I felt him check my pulse, before slowly examining my wound.

“How’d you. . find me?” I asked horsley, my throat felt so dry. “Shhh. . “ He said looking me up and down, “That’s for another day, for now I need you to stay with me. Don’t fall asleep, got it?” I nodded my head. Grabbing his bag he took out a medical kit. I snorted at that , of course he carries that. Before instantly regretting that after the immense pain that came later. He fished out a gadget similar to a screw gun but without the screws, thankfully, that was much more smaller and compacted.

“Hiro I’m going to need you stay still for a few seconds. Here,” he said taking out an apple “ I'm gonna need you to bite on this. It'll help with the pain. This device stops a person from bleeding out quickly and efficiently. What it does is it takes a sample of your skin and create a type of substance similar to your own to close up the wound until you get better medical treatment. But, “ he said waving the gun around, “it’s gonna hurt like a-”

“Just do it already.” I said putting the apple into my mouth. Tadashi nodded slowly. Grabbing my hand he took my index finger and placed it onto a dip within the device.

“Are you ready?” He asked hesitantly, I nodded my head. “Okay i’m going to count to three okay?”

“One-” He pressed the button. My eyes flew open at the sudden stabbing sensation. Chomping onto the apple I tried to keep quiet before Yama and his gang find me and Tadashi here. He grabbed my arm before slowly smoothing out my tense muscles.

“It’s okay,” he said reassuringly, before giving me his a thousand watt smile, “just a few more second and then it’ll be all over.” A beeping was heard after before the machine released my finger. I let out a sigh of relief. Tadashi then brought it near my injury.

“Don’t worry this is the easy part.” He then proceeded to close up my wound, effortlessly and quickly. “It’s going to feel cold but that’s to make sure it wouldn’t hurt your wound anymore than it is.” I nodded the cool sensation is so nice and welcoming onto my skin. I started to yawn.

“Hey don’t fall asleep on me now, I still gotta get you to a hospital.” He said shaking me repeatedly. “Okay, okay I won’t don’t worry, besides who know what you’ll do without me to supervise you.” I said jokingly, he smirked.

“Ah yes, because I could never do anything without you constantly nagging at me.” He teased before slipping an arm under my knees and on my back to support me. Getting up he slung my bag over his shoulder and walked over to his motorcycle. Stuffing the device inside my bag he sat me down in the front before dropping a helmet over my head which was clearly too big for me.

“Okay grab onto my torso.” He said gesturing to his chest. I blushed “W-what? No way! That’s to embarrassing! Besides people will stare” I exclaimed puffing my chest out in refusal. He rolled his eyes.

“It’s 4 in the morning no one is driving this early so you can relax and it’s either this or you bleeding out behind me. I need to make sure nothing happens to your wound that it’ll cause it reopen.” He said reassuringly before patting to a seat closer to him, “So just lean onto my shoulders don’t worry it won’t taking long. The nearest hospital is 6 minutes away.” he stated before flashing me a quick smile calming me down instantly. I considered my supposed options before quickly sighing. Turning around I grabbed onto his torso. “Okay. . I trust you.” I said quietly. Ruffling my hair he started the engine.


End file.
